Lecture of the Hokage!
by GiR rOcKs 185
Summary: My first Story. This has to do with a game me and my friends call "characters" we play with random characters and come up with a storyline. This is mostly made from my head haha. More parts will eventually be added. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!


The Long Epic of Vivi and Friends

Vivi, looking like a black haired Naruto with Black close where Naruto's orange would be. Also with the many characteristics that Naruto and Vivi has, Vivi also had a strange thing inside him. He was cursed from birth to have the shadow of the Nine tailed Fox within him. Anyways getting to that later he was training for the upcoming Genin exams in one months time. Vivi has been training with Pandara Sensei his whole life a Genin. He was only about 8 and has never liked slacking around doing nothing like some of the other academy students. He was very alone and never acknowledged buy any of the other ninja in the village. Vivi has always been monitored and known by all the Sensei in the Village Hidden in The Clouds. On this one cloudy day of training with Pandara Sensei, he was learning the shuriken jutsu.

"All right, listen up Vivi I am going to show you how to do this once and only once so watch carefully. HEE YAH, HA, WHO, SHAAA!" Pandara showed and explained to Vivi.

"…Got it! I think" mumbled Vivi. "Let me try now!!"

Pandara letting Vivi try, he failed miserably and felt bad. Pandara dismissed Vivi for the days training. A few months later with many days of hard and difficult training, Pandara thought Vivi was ready for the Genin exams. He had entered him for the Shuriken Jutsu event, hidden fog event, and cloud clone jutsu event. In the Village Hidden in the Clouds those were the three things you need to master to graduate the academy. With that, the exams began. But there was something going on right as Vivi was about to start; The Village was under attack! Pandara, knowing that Vivi is the most important academy student, grabbed him immediately and brought him to the ANBU's of the Hidden Cloud village. Pandara told them to bring him down to the Village hidden in the Leaves. The attacker was unknown and the village remained empty until they found the cause of the attack. Until then, the village will be completely empty.

"GAHHHH!! LET ME GO YOU BUNCH OF IDIOTS!" Vivi yelled at the ANBU squad.

"Shut up kid. You think we want to do this especially having to escort you to the Village hidden in the Leaves?!" Proclaimed one ANBU member.

"Hmm. Whatever! Stupid ANBU's" Vivi said despondently.

One year later Vivi has graduated (after retaking the exams 4 times in a row due to the new conditions he had to fulfill) and has been assigned only Sensei; Scott taichou. Scott was a Sensei that has watched over Vivi all his life but Vivi has no idea who he is as of yet. Scott was also apart of ANBU in the Hidden Cloud Village. The Hokage wanted to evaluate Vivi before putting a full team together due to the secret powers that reside in Vivi. Along with Vivi as a Genin, the others were Neji, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Sarah, Lucas, and Katie(the last 4 were also from the Village Hidden in the Clouds that came with Vivi). Pandara Left Vivi's life for a long time but we Will get back to that later.

"Hey, Scott taichou, when are we gonna be assigned our teams?" Vivi asked in excitement.

"Hmm, well its going to be a while because of the attack your village had. The 3rd is going to have to evaluate all of the rookie 9's abilities alone to make at least three teams." Scott taichou explained to Vivi. "You along with another ninja is going to be hard to cooperate with because you both have something, eh, 'special' about you."

"Yeah yeah yeah. I just hope its soon cuz I want to go on some missions!!" Vivi jumped for joy.

"I know how you feel Vivi; I know how you feel" Scott taichou said in remembrance of himself as a Genin. "Lets go get something to eat then when I bring you home I can stop by the 3rd hokage's office and leave a request in the morning."

"ALLLL RIGHT!! LETS GOoooo!!" Vivi rushed off.

"This should be an interesting ninja to deal with haha," laughed Scott taichou.

Scott taichou and Vivi ate their ramen and Scott brought Vivi home after dinner. Scott taichou, as promised, sent a request to the Hokage about the team setup. The next morning all the Jounin were called to the Hokage's office for a meeting about the teams of Genin.

"Okay listen up, the following Jounin will be assigned to the rookie 9; Scott taichou, Kakashi, and Gai. (all glance in surprise at the Hokage) The Three of you seem to have the right things I am looking for and you all seem like the right choices I made for the job of keeping these 9 ninja under control. Know before I give a speech about each and every one of the nine ninja, is there anything any of you three would like to ask or know?" The Hokage said breathily.

Each of the three Jounin nodded their heads and let the Hokage continue with his speech. The 3rd started with his long lecture about each ninja assigned to Scott taichou, Kakashi, and Gai.

"This is going to be long so pull yourselves up a chair and listen carefully. We have Neji, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Vivi, Sarah, Katie and Lucas. Kakashi, the Genin assigned to you will be Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji. Scott taichou you will be assigned Vivi, Katie, and Kiba. And finally Gai your ninja will be Gaara, Sarah, and Lucas. I am pointing these nine ninja out of the rest because I feel they are more important and need the most attention out of the rest. Now lets start with Lucas. From the information we have gathered, He is from the Village hidden in the Clouds. He is one of the kids everyone is friends with. Always trying to make people laugh hes a nice and entertaining kid. Along with a few other ninja in this group, he has had minor problems becoming acknowledged and accepted by fellow friends and ninja. As of know he is a taijutsu expert. With that leading to Sarah, she to is from the Village hidden in the Clouds. Sarah trying to be friends with everyone possible has many best friends and always likes meeting new people. Being a Genin before, she specializes in medical ninjutsu and strength training. Now on with some of the ninja born here in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. We shall start off With Neji Hyuuga. From the Hyuuga clan, he possesses the Byakugan. The Byakugan is one of the legendary kekkei genkai of the eyes. This allows the user to see chakra networks and distant objects. We then have Kiba Inuzuka. He along with the members of the Inuzuka clan, works with a ninja dog. He was left with the runt of a litter. The dogs name was Akamaru and nothing can separate those two. They are always working hard on their jutsu and not to mention they are always ready to go. Sasuke Uchiha is next on our list. One of the last members of the Uchiha clan, he to possesses a kekkei genkai known as the Sharingon aka the Copy-Wheel Eye. This sharingon allows the user to copy the foes movements,see their chakra, and if mastered, even copy jutsu handseals. Enough of Sasuke, most of you know a lot about him already. Gaara from the Sand Village came here for us to keep him under control, has the Shikkaku the Sand demon within him. He has been hard to control in the past but we have managed to stabilize him for now. His mastery in jutsu is the control of sand. Not much is known about his jutsu as he makes it up on him own, but it is deadly when used the wrong way. Now, Back to the Villagers from the Cloud Village. Katie, another ninja from the Could village, has always had a rough life. Loosing her father in the war at age 3, she never got to feel a real family or should I say a complete family. When she moved to a different part of the village, she met Vivi. They became best friends and never not been around each other for more than a week at a time. Finding out they were 2nd cousins they were always there for each other when they needed one another the most. Katie also possessing a kekkei genkai, is yet a nother eye technique known as the aquagon, allows the user to use chakra that is in the slightest amount of water and also allows the user to control water movement. It is just a wavy circle around the whole eye when activated. My guess is that she uses water type jutsu. Leading into Naruto, all of you know that he has the Nine tailed Fox demon within him. Mastering The shadow clone jutsu, he is always working hard to become known and acknowledged. Vivi, one that is also from the Cloud Village has the Shadow of the Nine tailed Fox within him. He wears a necklace with an arrow head on it to contain the demons powers. It is said when the Shadow Kyubi is released, the normal Kyubi is too released in a more painful and unwilling way. We need to keep that contained until we break the seal that bonds the two demons together. If Naruto were to die in battle, the Shadow Nine tailed fox would become the new, stronger Nine Tailed Beast. That concludes my lecture of each ninja that are assigned to the three of you. I will give Kakashi and Gai a secret scroll on Naruto and Gaara for you to look at with more info. Scott you already know what you must do with Vivi. You may Leave now and get your team" The 3rd hokage lectured.

The Hokage took a sip of his water and dismissed the Jounin. With sunlight fading quickly, The Jounin got their Genin and were to meet at the training grounds tomorrow at noon to start learning each others abilities.


End file.
